The present invention is directed to mail processing systems and methods, and more particularly, to systems and methods for retrieving desired paper sheets, statements, inserts and/or cards and inserting same into an envelope.
Financial institutions, long distance telephone carriers, and a number of other organizations often desire to send a card and accompanying paperwork to a client or potential client. For example, a new credit card customer may fill out a written form, and submit same to a financial institution. Upon approval of the customer's credit, the financial institution then prepares and sends a credit card to the new customer, along with a paper card carrier and/or documentation. In order to send the card and documents to a customer, the information often is sent to a card issuer such as First Data Merchant Services Corporation (FDMS).
The card is typically matched with a carrier, such as a paper insert having an adhesive strip or slots adapted to receive the card. The card and carrier are then placed into an envelope using automated equipment, such as a machine from Böwe Systec Group, headquartered in Augsburg, Germany. In some cases, additional pages or inserts are matched with the new customer card for insertion into the envelope. The automated processing of the cards, carriers, inserts, statements and the like typically involves a multi-step process leading to an envelope stuffed for mailing.
The handling of the number of different inserts, pieces of paper, and cards provides a multitude of opportunities for the processing equipment to be jammed or otherwise malfunction. Typically, equipment used to process the cards and associated statements can be expensive, on the order of one million dollars or more. Notwithstanding the excessive costs of these machines, such machines still can be subject to paper jams and other processing difficulties which may, in some cases, result in system shutdown for trouble shooting. For example, some prior art systems process a series of statements in sequence, with the systems having stacks of paper or statements in certain locations. The stacking and unstacking of paper tends to build up static electricity which, on some occasions, causes adjacent sheets of paper to stick to one another. Further, equipment used to pull individual inserts for insertion into a customer's envelope can present difficulties, including, the failure to pull a desired insert and/or the pulling of duplicate copies of a desired insert. These and other process related problems increase the length of time it takes to process a particular customer's order, cause downtime for the processing equipment and the like.
The present invention relates to machines and techniques that address at least some of the problems of the current process equipment.